Dreams Really Do Come True
by Suku17
Summary: Zexion has a crush on Demyx, but doesn't have any way to tell him. What could a crash, lost notebook, and annoying jock bring forth?Dedicated to An Unhealthy Zemyx Obsession [YAOI! Zemyx! Oneshot. Will continue in different story, same idea.Enjoy!


Zexion was an average teenage guy. Besides the fact he had no heart, an extremely sensitive sense of smell, and a high rank in an organization of villains, at least.

I guess that's how this story starts. Zexion sat behind his desk. It was 3 a.m. and he was awake writing.

"Zexion, you're an idiot. Waste your time writing all these letters you'll never send..." He crumpled up yet another piece of paper and threw it across the room. "Demyx..." He leaned back in his chair. The name felt so sweet on his lips... like a cool wave of the ocean sweeping across the white sand. Zexion sat up and started writing again. "That's a good one!" His pen scratched on the paper, the sound seemed louder than it actually was in the nearly empty room. Zexion was the kind of teen with a room so clean it was disturbing. He didn't have anything else to do, no real friends to hang out with because he was the emo outcast, no hobbies becuase he did all his writing in the wee hours of morning, and no significant other to keep him on the phone for hours on end. So, he organized and reorganized his room over, and over, and over. Hnestly, his parents and counselor were worried. They had started trying to 'talk' with him, but he just told them he was fine and stalked off to his room or somewhere remote in the school.

But he didn't care. He never missed a day of school, even though he was constantly taunted and jeered at. He only went to see Demyx smiling and talking to someone else from afar, as lonely Zexion scratched away in his notebook. All the best letters were kept in a special pocket of his jeans, out of sight, but not out of mind. Demyx's smiling face laughing at someone else's joke was a constant reminder of that.

Zexion nearly jumped out of his skin as his alarm went off. _5:oo already? _He stood up and looked at the digital clock, mocking him with the flashing green numbers. He humg his head in defeat. "Dumb clock..." He hit the button and the beeping stopped.

He heard his mother yelling up the stairs. "Zexion, wake up! You dont want to be late for school! Hurry or youll miss the bus!"

Zexion opened his door. "Coming mom! Just gimme a second to get dressed!" He never snapped at his mother. He saved his snapping for his father, his classmates, and his teachers. Never EVER his mother.

Zexion walked to the closet and opened the doors. He reached in a grabbed a pair of pants and a shirt blindly. He didn t really need to worry about the clothes clashing. Black goes great with black, no matter how you wear it. He pulled on the overly-baggy jeans and tight- fitting t-shirt. He reached for his bag and stuffed in his notebook and a few loose papers. He zipped it and slung it over his shoulder. Without looking back, he walked out of the room.

* * *

**Downstairs...**

"Do you want something in particular for breakfast, honey? I can make you some eggs if you want." His mother bustled around the kitchen.

Zexion shook his head. "No. I m fine, mom." He flicked his hair out of his left eye. Why he did this, I have not a clue. His naturally-lilac colored hair fell back into place, as if it had never moved. Zexion s think eyeliner barely showed from underneath his thick blue-black eylashes. They were just like his father s and he hated them. The toaster next to him popped up. Zexion reached over to take the once white bread out of the toaster. It was now almost black, and slightly smoking. Zexion s fingertips grazed the hot metal and he drew his hand back. He threw some peanut butter onto the burnt toast and took a bite, savoring the crunch.

He made short work of the toast. He stood up, slinging his bookbag back over his shoulder. "I should go mom. I can smell... I mean, I can hear the bus coming." He leaned over the counter and kissed his mother on the cheek. "Bye."

His mother waved at him as he slid his shoes on next to the door. "Bye, honey! Have a better day at school. I ll see you when you get home!"

Zexion slid out the door without a coat. The damp, cool air felt good on his bare arms and face. He walked slowly, feeling the dew sinking into his black All-Stars. The sun was barely up and the whole world looked like a black-and-white movie.

The dirty yellow bus pulled up at the opening of the driveway.

Zexion ran slowly, smiling at the fact he could see the driver getting madder and madder through the windshield. He walked to the side of the bus and the doors were opened. He boarded the bus. He was greeted by the smells of stale chewing gum, spitballs, cologne, and burnt rubber. _Cursed bus... how I hate thee... _he pushed his way through the aisle to his normal seat.

Waiting for him was a nine year old girl. She smiled at him. "Good morning, Zexion." She moved over, alloting Zexion the window seat.

Zexion looked at her. "What s so good about it, Lillium?"He looked at her and laughed. Lillium was wearing a black and red long-sleeved dress that fell just beyond her knees. Her legs were covered with black and white striped stockings and she wore black Mary Janes with sharp, half-inch stiletto heels.

"I m liking your fashion sense better and better every day." Zexion smiled at her, settling down in the seat. "How are you?"

Lillium rolled her eyes. "I ve been better. I brought you something." She flipped open her "Hawthorne Heights" messenger bag and pulled out a slice of burnt toast with peanut butter. "In case you were hungry."

Zexion took the toast. "Thanks." Zexion smiled and bit into it.

There was a blonde-haired jock sitting just behind the two of them. Zexion was just finishing the burnt toast. "Ohmygawd the emo freako eats BURNT toast. That's so freaking weird!!!" The jock reached over the seat and swiped Zexion's backpack. "What's in here? Let's find out!" He unzipped it and pulled out Zexion's notebook.

Zexion turned around in his seat and reached for the notebook. "GIVE IT BACK, YOU JERK!" He grabbed his bookbag and transported it to safety. "GIMME MY NOTEBOOK!" He swiped at it again, and his burnt fingertips brushed the jock's face. His nails must have hit him, because his cheek started to bleed.

"Ow!" The jock used his free hand and hit Zexion in the nose. Hard. Zexion retreated, trying to stanch the flow of blood from his nose. "HahahaaAA!! '_Your name feels so sweet on my tainted lips... like a cool wave of the ocean sweeping across the white sand...' _What kind of crap is this?" He laughed harder. Lillium stood up.

"Give me the notebook." She said, her eyes changing from acid green to cobalt blue in and instant. "Before I have to hurt you."

The jock laughed even harder at this. "Oh and what is Little Miss Morbid going to do? Suck my blood?" He did a bad Transylvanian accent at this. He laughed even harder.

Lillium sighed and shook her head. "You asked for it." She set a hand on either seat and lifted herself up in the air. From this position, she kicked the jock in the arm and leg, digging her heels in deeper and deeper until he cried out.

"OWOWOW!! TAKE IT!" He threw the notebook at her, and began cradling his wounds.

Lillium looked at him, her face expressionless. "Thank you. You're compliance has been noted." She returned to her seat beside Zexion. "Here's your notebook... oh my gosh, are you alright?" She reached out and touched his hand. Blood had begun to leak out form between his fingers. "Here..." she took a white handkerchief out of her dress pocket. "use this."

Zexion shook his head. "No. That's yours."

Lillium extended it to him. "I insist. You're bleeding all over yourself. I can clone you later from the blood, too." She laughed.

Zexion did too. He took the handkerchief, considering the fact arguing with Lillium was a hopeless endeavour. He held the handkercief to his nose with one hand and surveyed the other, holding it out away from him. Blood dripped off his fingers. "I look like I just killed someone with my bear hands and tore their heart out..." He shook his head. Without hesitation, he began licking the blood off his hand with languid strokes. He finished one hand and switched, starting in on cleaning the other.

Lillium stared at him, monitoring every motion closely.

Zexion paused. "What? I can't just go wash my hands, can I? I've only got a little to work with here!" He looked at Lillium.

The girl shook her head. "That's not it... I would've done the same thing. But... you do it differently." She tilted her head to the side thoughtfully. "You do it... like a predatory creature after a kill... you make it look like you've done it a million times before... like you really did kill someone..." she trailed off. "Just nevermind me... sorry."

Zexion shrugged. He finished licking off his hand. He noticed his nose had stopped bleeding. "Uh..." He took the handkerchief away from his face. "...here?" He shrugged and handed Lillium the blood-soaked handkerchief. "..."

"come here." Lillium made Zexion lean over. She wiped the excess blood away with a clean part of the handkerchief. "There." She folded the bloody handkerchief and tucked it away in a pocket of her bag. "Don't worry. Mother will understand when I tell her. She can just dye it red, if we can't get the blood out." She said it so matter-of-factly... Lillium seemed too old for her age.

"Thanks, Lil." Zexion smiled at her. The bus screeched to a stop. "I've got to go. See you on the trip home." He stepped into the aisle.

"Bye Zex. See you after school." The line began moving. The jock was right beside Lillium's seat. Zexion looked back to see her smile sweetly at him. It was and evilish sweet smile though. Zexion laughed and de-boarded the bus, feeling a lot better.

* * *

Zexion walked across the campus. He was looking at his feet, trying to ignore the jeers of his classmates. Suddenly, he crashed into someone. Said somone landed on top of Zexion. Zexion stared, amazed, into the face of the person that had just plowed him over. _Demyx?!?_

"Jeez.. I'm sorry! I wasn't looking where I was going..." Demyx said. In reality, he HAD been looking where he was going. And who he was walking into. _Damn... he's even cuter close up! _"Let me help you." He started picking up papers.

Zexion was on his hands and knees now, frantically grabbing at papers as a breeze threatened to carry them away. He clutched them to his chest. _PLEASE don't let him see what's written... PLEASE!!! _"Thanks..." Zexion stood up. All the people around them were laughing at him.

"What an idiot! He tripped over his own pants!! HAHA!!"

Zexion looked down, feeling the tears in his eyes. "I'm sorry... thanks, but I've gotta go..." He pushed past Demyx and ran.

Demyx tried to catch him. "Hey, wait! You dropped... this..." Demyx saw Zexion was gone and sighed. He looked at the green notebook in his hands. On the cover, Zexion had inscribed,

**_"__I'm so tired of living for the kind of love that only last for a little while... the kind that comes and goes,  
So please, my dear com help me up, I need someone who knows."_**

Demyx stroked the spidery words. " I know how you feel..." He tucked the notebook under his arm and started walking to his first period class.

* * *

Zexion stood next to his locker and wiped his eyes. _Some people... _He sniffed and opened his lock. He rummaged through his locker. Taking out a few books, he set in his bag. He opened it to take out his notebook... "AHH! IT'S GONE!!!" HE dug through it frantically and remembered... _Demyx... oh no..._ Zexion heard the bell ring and hung his head. "Please, don't let him read it... PLEASE..." With that, he walked to his class.

* * *

**THE WORLD HISTORY ROOM**

Demyx yawned. More random facts about Taiwanese Parliment... he quietly pushed his papers aside, uncovering the green notebook Zexion had dropped earlier. _He's gorgeous even when he cries... _Demyx remembered how Zexion has run away from the people's taunts. _Oh Zexion... _Tenderly, he flipped the notebook open. There was a pocket filled with loose papers, and a few odds and ends. Demyx saw a note, perfectly folded with his name on it in the same spidery handwriting that marked the cover. _I shouldn't snoop... but it DOES have my name on it... _Demyx pulled his hand back. If Zexion hadn't given it to him, then he probably didn't want him to read it... but... _Okay. I'll read just this one thing. Then I'll put it away. _He took out the paper and closed the notebook, recovering it with papers. He gingerly unfolded it, not wanting to destroy this creation of an angel. _Okay. Here it goes..._

_**Dear Demyx, **_

_**I don't know why I'm writing this. I'll never have the guts to give it to you anyway. How could anyone as amazing as you love someone like me, anyway? Oh well... I just wanted to tell you...**_

_**I love you.**_

_**I know. It's cheesy. But just those three words tell you what a million words couldn't... I love you. Everything about you. Your hair... your clothes... your eyes... maybe not your friends, but I love you. Even your name is gorgeous... Demyx. **_**_Your name feels so sweet on my tainted lips... like a cool wave of the ocean sweeping across the white sand... and that's what I think of when I picture you and I. A sandy beach by a pure blue ocean... the two are so different, but always occur together... ocean and sand, sand and ocean. _**

**_Who am I kidding... this letter is a train wreck. The ocean sunk the Titanic... and it drowns me. I'm drowning in your ocean eyes..._**

**_It's sad that I can love you this much, but never do anything but stare at you from afar. It kills me to see you with those other people... smiling and laughing with them as I'm shunned and turned away. _**

**_We'll probably never be together... and this haunts my every thought. Every day, I'm in the prescence of an angel and he doesn't even see me. _**

**_I'm dying without you. My lonliness is taking a hold of me and tightening its grip... I'm suffocating in this heartache... and you are my oxygen alone. I'm falling down and I don't want to drag you through the bottom... that's why you'll never read this... that's why I'm here crying in the dark... that's why I'm breaking apart on the inside... a shattered mirror in your life._**

**_I love you forever, and not even death can stop that._**

**_-Zexion_**

Demyx blinked. _He loves me too? _He felt himself blushing, so he hurridly stuffed the note into his pocket. He was shocked to hear the bell ring, ending class. _Did I really zone out for that long...? _Demyx stood up, gathered everything, including the notebook hidden expertly in his binder, and walked out, blending with the crowd.

* * *

**DURING FOURTH PERIOD LANGUAGE ARTS**

Zexion cast yet another glance at the clock. In fifteen minutes, he would be free to lunch. The only period besides Art that he had with Demyx. The teacher was passing back assignments, causing placed groans and "Yes!'s among students. She stopped in front of his desk and smiled. "Excellent work, again Zexion!" She set down his paper. A big, red A+ stood out at the top. Zexion sank lower into his chair, feeling the glares of the other students landing on him.

He glanced through his poem. At the top, his teacher had written a small note. _Beautiful work! Your word choice is excellent! I'm looking forward to your next poem._ Zexion smiled faintly. He liked writing poetry. It directed his thoughts to a less self-harming cause. He stroked a long, thin scar on his arm that reminded him of that. He read his poem silently in his head...

**_Remember me when I am gone,  
When I can no more sing this song,  
Remember my gentle words and thoughts,  
Remember our lessons long since taught._**

**_Remember me when your heart is aching,  
Remember me when it starts breaking.  
My memory when rain does fall,  
Remember me if not at all._**

**_Remember me as one that's free,  
Remeber me as only me.  
When you look upon my empty chair,  
Remeber me still seated there.  
_**

**_ Don't mourn for me, my shining one.  
Open your eyes to the light of the sun.  
Though you turned away, I could still see...  
a part of you is in love with me._**

He shook his head. _I ended it wrong. oh well.. got an A. _He looked at the clock. Five minutes left. The teacher stood at the front of the room. She smiled at the class. "Now I know some of you aren't too happy about your grades, but it's only five points, so don't fret! Your next assignment is a personification. Take and element of nature and give it human features. It could be a thunderstorm lady mournig the death of her husband, or a quiet tree as a lonely girl. You choose what you write about! Remember, include the person it's about for extra points! Alright. This is due the day after tomorrow, so write at will!" She smiled at everyone and seated herself behind the chestnut dest.

Zexion stared at the balnk sheet in front of him. _Hmm... maybe I'll write this one about Lillium. _He grinned to himself. Definitely Lillium. He began writing. Before long, his page was nearly full and the bell rang. He gathered his things and stood aside, allowing everyone to leave before him. He took one last look at the classroom and walked out into the world of criticism.

* * *

Demyx sat at his usual table, but alone this time. The green notebook taunted him from under his tray. He sighed and stared at the doors, waiting for a hint of lilac hair. Sure enough, after the crowd thinned out, Zexion walked in, clutching another notebook to his chest. Demyx smiled dreamily. _Zexion, you're an unwinged angel... _He watched the lilac-haired teen step into the line. Zexion cast a glance at Demyx. The two met gazes and both looked away almost instantly, both blushing. Zexion finished getting his food and wandered the aisles between the long tables, looking for a seat by himself. He expertly dodged the feet being stuck out to trip him. 

Demyx looked away and ate his food. Well, poked at his food at least. Zexion took a seat two tables away. The Geek Squad was talking about some DND match they were having after school. Zexion ignored them and stabbed at his Jell-O with a fork. He cast a glance at Demyx, who was surprisingly sitting alone. Zexion stared into the green Jell-O, as if looking for a sign. He grabbed his tray and stood up, daring himself. "I'll... talk to you later." The geeks shrugged. One of them touched his arm.

"Good luck, man." He smiled. This was literally Zexion's only friend.

"Thanks, Max." He took a deep breath and walked towards Demyx's table.

When he got there, he asked, "Is this seat taken?" He saw Demyx shake his head without looking up.

Zexion sat down and stared at his tray, mind racing. Demyx looked so sad... _I wonder what's wrong. _"Are you alright?" Zexion touched Demyx's shoulder, but snapped his hand back when Demyx looked up.

"I'm FINE! oh..." Demyx yelled at first, but then stopped, realizing who was there. _Zexion? Am I dreaming? _"Oh... hi Zexion. I didn't know it was... sorry." He looked down and hid his blush. "Uh... you dropped this earlier... when I crashed into you. Here." He pulled Zexion's notebook out from under his tray and held it out to him. _What do I say now? Oh my god he is so hot... stop it, Demyx! You'll start blushing again. But he's so cute..._

"Ah! Thank you!" Zexion grabbed the notebook and flipped through it. _Good... he didn't look through it. _"Uh... did you read anything? It's kind of private..." Zexion looked at him, hoping he said no.

""No I..." _I can't lie to that face... _"Yeah. I read this one thing. Something about the ocean, but I just glanced at it. I swear! I didn't read anything else!" He said in defense as Zexion gave him that look... _HE IS GORGEOUS!!! _Demyx smiled at him. "Seriously. You can hold me to my word." Demyx drew an X over his heart. "Scout's honor."

Zexion raised his eyebrows. _Damn he is beautiful... _"I'll trust you then..." He looked up, away from Demyx and saw the blonde jock from the bus approaching. Probably to talk to Demyx. "I've got to go..." He hurridly grabbed his tray and walked quickly back to his previous table.

Demyx stood up. "Hey! You forgot your... notebook... again." He sat down. _He's so jumpy... _Demyx sighed as the blonde jock sat next to him. "Hey, Bret." He scooted his chair over so Bret could take Zexion's prior spot. He shook his head and stared at his food. _What can I do to get Zexion to talk to me? Maybe I don't deserve him... no. He deserves someone better... less... me-ish... _Demyx shook his head and poked his pizza again.

Bret punched him in the shoulder. "Why so glum, Demy? Did that freakozoid's emo-ness rub off on ya?" He laughed. He had a very irritating laugh.

Zexion watched them. He heard Bret say this and laugh. He looked away. _Demyx could never love me..._

Demyx suddenly stood up. "KNOCK IT OFF! Zexion isn't that bad! I prefer him over you that's for damn sure! Just leave the kid alone, already! He's just like us!" He yelled this and the whole cafeteria went silent. Demyx breathed deeply.

Zexion gaped. _He's... he's standing up for ME?_

Demyx saw Zexion staring at him from the corner of his eye. _Now's my chance. I hope you're listening, Zex. _"He's a better friend than you could ever hope to be! In fact, compared to him, you're COMPLETELY LAME!!! You don't even BELONG in this social class! You're only here becuase your older brother is on the football team! NOBODY LIKES YOU OR YOUR STUPID JOKES, OKAY? JUST TAKE THE TIME TO THINK BEFORE YOU TALK FOR ONCE! What did Zexion ever do to you? He's never done anything to ANY of you! You just abuse him because you think it makes you look cool! IT DOESN'T!!! YOU'RE ALL MAKING YOURSELVES LOOK LIKE JERKS! Just because he's different doesn't mean you can't at least TRY to be nice for once! Even the people you call 'geeks' are cooler than you right now! I'm sick of putting up with it! Just think before you say these things!" He exhaled and sat down. Without turning around, he said, "You can all stop talking about me, anytime. Eat your food before it gets cold." With that, he stood up, screaped his tray, and walked out, taking Zexion's notebook with him.

* * *

**ON THE CAMPUS DURING FREE PERIOD**

Zexion walked out. He looked around the campus. He saw Demyx sitting alone at one of the picnic tables, hovering over his notebook. _Reading it... oh no!!! _Zexion ran at Demyx. He stood behind him, panicking. "What are you doing?!?!?"

Demyx turned around. Zexion stopped when he realized Demyx was crying. "A... are you...okay?"

Demyx stood up, facing Zexion. Suddenly, he threw his arms around Zexion's neck, pulling him into an embrace. He sobbed, "Zexion... I love you too..."

Zexion stood dumbstruck. He started to put his arms around Demyx, but hesitated. "Do you... do you mean that?" Zexion asked slowly.

Demyx nodded, his head resting in the crook of Zexion's neck. "Yes... I love you and I never want to be without you again... ever. this ocean is dried up without you..." He lifted his head and looked into Zexion's eyes. "This oxygen _needs _to be breathed by you. Forever."

Zexion stared at him, mouth agape in surprise. _He was reading all of my love letters... _

Demyx smiled softly. "You're an amazing writer..." Without hesitation, Demyx set a finger under Zexion's chin, lifting his face to meet his gaze. "I can't wait to finish reading those..." Without hesitation, Demyx drew Zexion into a bruisingly passionate kiss.

Zexion smiled inwardly and kissed Demyx back.

_Ha. Dreams really do come true..._

* * *

_**This story is dedicated to my bestest friend EVA, **_**-An Unhealthy Zemyx Obsession-. _Hope you liked it! ZEMYX FOREVER!_**

**_And sorry 'bout making Zexy emo... it made the story flow better._**

**_Please, leave a comment! _**


End file.
